


Prank War

by Theshiphassailed



Series: Uncool Dad Marvin: Falsettos Modern AU [10]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, fun tight knit family antics!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: Mendel tries to cheer Jason up, and accidentally starts a prank war.





	Prank War

Even after Trina, Marvin and Whizzer had all done their best to cheer Jason up after his breakup with Heather, he was still a little down. Mendel knew the solution. Comforting words and girls are nice and all, but nothing cheers a fourteen year old up more than pranks. Mendel decided that if he asked Jason to help him prank Trina, the boy would be enthusiastic and forget about his ex.

The next time they were alone together Mendel asked, “Jason, do you want to help me prank your mom?”

“Why?”

“Um-” Mendel hadn’t though of a reason or explanation so he made one up: “she used up all the hot water before I could shower.”

“That’s a dumb reason, but okay,” Jason said.

“I have a great idea, let’s go.”

—

The next morning, Trina asked her son, “What would you like for breakfast, honey?”

Following the plan, Jason said, “Scrambled eggs, please.”

Trina opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of eggs. She set up a skillet and heated it up. Jason was on the edge of his seat, waiting for it. Trina opened the carton and grabbed an egg, attempting to pull it out. It didn’t seem to be moving. She pulled harder, causing the shell to break and covering her hand with egg yolk.

“Ew!” she shouted, “What’s wrong with this thing?” She grabbed the carton and flipped it upside down, but none of the eggs fell out.

“Jason, did you do this?”

“Of course not,” Jason lied easily.

“Did Mendel?”

“I don’t think so. But when Marvin picked me up yesterday, he asked to come inside. He said he needed to talk to Mendel, but he may have done it.”

Trina instantly believed him. “Do you know any good pranks? I have to get him back.”

—

And that is the origin of the great family prank war. Jason did know a good prank. And Trina was happy to break into Marvin and Whizzer’s apartment to put plastic wrap over their toilet.

When Marvin’s urine spilled all over the bathroom, he blamed Whizzer (which was kind of ridiculous, since it is Whizzer who cleans the bathrooms). The next day, he offered to help Whizzer with laundry, throwing in a red sock into his load of whites, effectively turning them all pink.

Whizzer was furious, even if some of his shirts looked better in pink, his clothes were still ruined. Thinking it had to be someone with access to the building washers, he determined it was Charlotte and Cordelia, since he figured Marvin didn’t even know how to use a washer.

Whizzer used his spare key to the girls’ apartment. He knew that they both showered every morning, and then dried their hair. He poured half a bottle of baby powder into their hair dryer and waited. The next morning, Charlotte stormed into her neighbors’ apartment, covered in white dust, demanding to know who did this.

“I think it might have been Jason,” Whizzer claimed, “He’s been pulling a lot of pranks lately.”

Part of Charlotte wanted to be a rational adult and accept that 14 year old boys play pranks, but even more of her wanted to show the kid who’s boss.

Later, when she was at Marvin an Whizzer’s, she snuck into Jason’s room and found the magic set she had gifted him a few weeks ago. She picked up a trick that was called “The Floating Orb”, which was basically a bouncy ball attached to a clear sting. She cut the string, and put it back exactly as she found it.

—

A week later, Jason proudly brought out his magic kit at a family dinner, proclaiming that he had been practicing hard and was ready to show off his skills. He did several card tricks flawlessly, and then picked up the ball, saying that, “this orb will defy gravity in front of your very eyes.”

The orb did no defy gravity. Since the string was cut, the ball fell immediately to the ground. Everyone was silent; Jason went from looking embarrassed to looking upset, to running out of the room before he started crying.

The family sat there, not knowing how to comfort him. Charlotte realized her prank had some unforeseen consequences, and decided to own up.

“I cut the string on his stupid toy, but I only did it because he put baby powder in my hair dryer.”

“Actually, I did that,” Whizzer admitted, “but only because you guys turned my clothes pink.”

“Um, that was me, but I just did it because you put plastic wrap over the toilet,” Marvin said, addressing Whizzer.

“Is that why the bathroom smelled like piss? Wait, that wasn’t me.”

“It was me,” said Trina, “but I did it because Marvin glued the eggs to the egg carton.”

“I did not!”

Everyone turned to Mendel, who looked sheepish.

“Honey, did you ruin a perfectly good carton of eggs for a cheap laugh?” said his wife.

“I was only trying to cheer Jason up!”

“Well, great job with that one!” Cordelia said, since she was the only one not involved with the pranking. “You all of the maturity of children!”

“Go apologize,” Trina ordered. Mendel took the walk of shame towards Jason’s bedroom, and knocked gently on the door.

“Look, buddy, it’s okay. It was your first show, it can’t be perfect.”

“I feel stupid,” he said, through the door.

“You’re not stupid; I am. I’m a grown man who decided to prank his wife, and ruin a magic show for his kid.”

Jason laughed. “Yeah, I guess that’s kinda stupid.”

“So are we cool?” Mendel asked.

“Not quite. I have one condition.”

“Which is?”

“You have to pull another prank on mom.”

—

Two weeks later, Trina opened a package delivered to their house and was soon covered in glitter.

“MENDEL!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions of what you'd like to see next!!


End file.
